Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter: Hogwarts Years
by Queen of the Roses
Summary: This is a Lily/James love/hate fic. First Chapter is not much, just a little intro to Lily. Next chapter will have MWPP. Flames are alright, but mean nothing to me. Review! I'll right the third chapter when I get ten reviews. Thanks! *Second chapte
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: James, Lily, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Petunia, McGonagoll, Dumbledore, Lockhart, and Flitwick belong to the incredibly talented J K Rowling. The rest is mine.   
A/N: This story is set in the MWPP times, and this is a James/Lily love/hate story. Enjoy and please R/R.   
  
Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter: the Hogwarts Years  
  
Chapter I: the Letter  
  
  
Lily's point of view  
  
I, Lily Evans woke up today to an owl. What? An owl in daytime? I thought to myself groggily. I stepped out of bed and quickly put on my outfit. I brushed a lock of reddish-gold hair back in place and went downstairs, holding the owl.   
  
" Mom, look what I found!" I said, holding out the owl, a snowy owl I think it was. The owl brandished forward a letter edged in emerald ink and looked at us regally.  
  
" You got it," Mom whispered, staring at it as if it was some kind of treasure. Then it was that I found out of my distant aunt, on my father's side. She had been a witch, a real one. " Congratulations, Lily," Mom whispered again, smiling.  
  
" What's this?" asked Dad as he came down the stairs to meet us. " Good Lord. You're one of them!" He beamed down at me.  
  
"What?" came my sister Petunia's whiny voice. " What's this?" she whined once more.   
  
" I am a witch," I exclaimed excitedly. " Listen to the letter,  
  
Dear Ms. Evans,  
  
I am pleased to tell you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am sure your father can take you to Diagon Alley to buy your supplies. Tom the bartender will take you into the Alley. We await your owl when you receive this letter. You will board Hogwarts Express on Platform Nine and 3/4 at Kings Cross on September 2.   
  
Deputy Headmistress  
Professor M. McGonagoll"  
  
" Like, whatever. I don't care. You won't get proper training. I don't get what all this attention is. It's just a joke, right?" Petunia said, flicking her dull yellow hair back. " Ignore it, sister. You will go to school and become the 'in' crowd with me. You don't have to be weirdo like you are, sister."  
  
Mom chose to ignore this and wrote down a reply for the owl. The snowy spread out her wings and flew out of the house.   
  
" Let's go to Diagon Alley," Dad announced, looking more excited than ever.   
  
" Right," I said, thinking of where it might be.  
  
A/N: That's the end of the first chapter, this is my first fan fiction, so please R/R.  



	2. Diagon Alley

A/N: All characters by J.K. Rowling, are by J.K. Rowling. Plus, sorry I didn't get this chapter out sooner. I know I should have, but I went on vacation and had this terrible case of writer's block. Review! Please.  
  
Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Peter: the Hogwarts Years  
By Hermione A. Snape  
  
Chapter 2: Diagon Alley  
  
I, Lily Evans, quickly smoothed my reddish-golden hair. I wasn't totally vain, but to you expect me to be completely messy at my first time at Diagon Alley? I took a once look over at my reflection. My hair was well kept and my emerald eyes stood out from my fair skin. I guess I was considered quite pretty, but I didn't really care. I was slender and slim, but truly, what good was that?  
  
I usually spent my time at school doing the work. At recess and lunchtime I read, or did homework. Most classmates were very nice and acted like a friend to me. They didn't bother to hide their exasperating sighs when they saw me take out a book or notebook for free time. The only people who scoffed me were Petunia's group. They all weren't very popular, but were just among themselves, who they thought were saints. They worshipped Petunia, and though Petunia and I were only one year apart, a big rift was between us.   
  
Petunia and I were called the "flowers of the family" between mum and dad. Petunia hated that. I think it was because that I was the brain of the family. I always got straight A's academically and high honours in piano, flute and violin. Petunia wasn't very into school or music. She tended to spend time by gossiping or spreading rumours.   
  
She wasn't gifted with the looks though, her dull yellow hair she usually hid with a fashionable scarf or kerchief she begged from mum. Petunia's eyes would have been quite a pretty blue, but fluttered them way to much, in my opinion and that just made her eyes squinty. Petunia was very bony, but she pretends she has a flawless figure.   
  
The whole thing about me being a witch and the fact that mum and dad were always so proud of me kind of over fled her jealousy. But I would say that I was a bit shy, where Petunia never was. Sure, her friends were all fake ones that fawned over her, but she would never have to admit that she was lonely.   
  
Quickly, I shook my head out of my lamentations and hurried downstairs. I looked at the mansion that mum and dad had. It was very big and was covered with the most expensive furniture and decorations. Dad was a doctor, a very successful one at that. Mum was an editor of children's books. I must say that she was very talented at that.  
  
" Are we going yet?" I asked, eager to be off.  
  
" Just a moment Lily," Dad replied, helping Mum find her glasses.  
  
" Do I have to go?" Petunia whined, fluttering her squinty eyes and at the same moment flicked a lock of her hair over.  
  
" Don't you want to see all the interesting things at, what was it? Dragon Alley?" Mum inquired, looking in her coat pockets still for her missing glasses.  
  
" It's Diagon Alley, honey," Dad said.  
  
" Actually, I think that only freaks go to those magical things," Petunia wrinkled her nose in disgust, " I really don't get why your making a bit deal of this," she drawled, taking her time to emphasize each word thoroughly.  
  
" Petunia Tulip Evans, you will stop whining or you are grounded! I do not want to here another word concerning your so-called labelling of people! Lily is perfectly lucky to be accepted to Hogwarts!" Dad thundered, while Mum muttered something similar.  
  
Petunia pouted, which was not a good thing, for this made her look more squinted than ever. " Well, sorry sister dear," she cooed to me, " my offer still stands of letting you into my group. I would never dishonour someone of my flesh and blood, that is if you count with your, um, magical blood. Why you ask do I act so understand with your witching kind? Well, I never would like someone of lesser value be intimidated everywhere, " she added.  
  
" I found the glasses," I announced, hurriedly ending the tension that had filled the air. But inside, I knew what Petunia was really thinking that I was a total dishonour to her blood and she wanted to change me before she would become a laughingstock.   
  
" You know, I think Sharon wants me to come over. There is this totally cool hair band that I just have to get," Petunia said, again doing her irritating habit of fluttering her eyelashes.  
  
" All right, go ahead," Dad sighed, regretting trying to get a truce with Petunia and I.  
  
I do have a mild temper. I have never truly boiled up at somebody. Petunia is just Petunia really. I have gotten used to it. Her snippy remarks just kind of reflect on herself, I don't really bother with her, and she knows it. She is forever trying to make me snap at her, but her pokes don't really bother me.  
  
" Bye!" Mum, Dad and I chorused to Petunia as she rushed upstairs to pamper herself up for her so-called friend Sharon. I think she did this because Sharon is always most fashionable.  
  
Petunia didn't bother to reply, instead made a half-hearted wave at us. I didn't really notice, for we were finally on our way to Diagon Alley!  
  
Dad drove us to where the directions he had gotten said. " I guess this is it," he said, glancing at the shops on the street. " Look for the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
" There it is!" I cried us I spotted a grubby place with a faded sign that read " Leaky Cauldron". I suspected that few people noticed it, for their eyes slipped back and forth from the two shops beside it.  
  
Mum, Dad and I went inside and immediately the bartender greeted us. " You must be Mr. and Mrs. Evans, along with Lily, for Diagon Alley. I'm Tom the bartender, follow me."  
  
Curious, we all went with Tom us he tapped a brick wall with a thin stick. A wand perhaps it was. Suddenly, we were in Diagon Alley! It was a stark contrast from the dark Leaky Cauldron. People were bustling to and forth stores.   
  
" To the bank!" Dad announced excitedly. I think he knew exactly what he was doing from the important look he had on his face. He must have learned something from the distant aunt of mine that was a witch.  
  
I stared curiously at the goblins at the inside of the bank as Mum and Dad exchanged our usual money for what I learned was Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. We stepped back to the blinding sunshine of Diagon Alley.  
  
" Where should we go first?" Mum asked, smiling proudly at Dad and I.  
  
" The bookstore!" I cried. I was very excited to read some magical books.   
  
So, together we stepped into Flourish and Blotts. " First year?" the salesperson asked. When I nodded shyly, he handed me a package full of schoolbooks. I thanked him and chose a bunch of other books just for fun. I had my goal set to be top of the classes at Hogwarts too, of course!  
  
" Thank you very much," said the salesperson, gazing curiously at me.   
  
I self-consciously smoothed my hair and said, " Your welcome."  
  
" Come on, Lily," Dad cried excitedly, " Let's get your robes!"  
  
Well, the robe shop was wonderful. Mum got so excited, for she used to be a clothing designer. Within moments, she had picked the black robes and cloaks, but managed to get one our family symbol embroidered on each one. The family symbol was a large golden L that had a lily, violet, rose, tulip, daffodil and petunia around it. My symbols were a golden lily and a lavender-trimmed silver rose, which stood for Lily Rose Evans. Petunia's were a prim pink petunia and a dark pink tulip for Petunia Tulip Evans. Mum's were a purple violet and a cheerful yellow daffodil, which was for her name, Violet Daffodil Evans.   
  
Then Mum got me a dress robe, which looked perfectly wonderful. The letter had said that there would be a special event that all years had to attend. I guess that explained why I, an eleven-year-old girl would need the fancy silver-trimmed lavender robes. As much as I hated to admit, I did like all the girly stuff that I got.  
  
Again we paid for the items, and then waited for them to put on the family symbol. I finally saw how magic was performed. It was so cool. The lady got out a thin stick that looked similar to Tom the bartender's. She waved it and muttered something, and all of a sudden, the items had the family symbol on it! I just couldn't believe it.   
  
Dad ushered us out and we bought the other supplies. Nothing out of ordinary happened, unless you counted the wand shop. It was quite quick, for the manager, though looked a bit spooky seemed to know me. I got my wand at first try. I couldn't help admire it, the wand was polished well and I could tell it suited me. Mum and Dad liked it too, finally they didn't ask for a family symbol to be engraved on it. If they did, I'd probably die of embarrassment! I mean really, this is a wand. But they were very sensible, so we bought the wand and walked out.  
  
" I have to get you an owl, Lily. I saw my sister's, it was magnificent. I heard that they use it for mail. Imagine getting post with owl, come on, to the pet shop!" Dad exclaimed, gently shoving Mum and I toward a large, spacious shop that was filled with sounds of owls.  
  
" Which one do you like, Lily?" Mum asked, looking at the various kinds of owls.  
  
Finally I settled on a beautiful snowy owl that had wise amber eyes. I christened her Moonlight immediately. She seemed to like it, and hooted. As we paid for Moonlight and her supplies, I looked outside through a window and saw an ice cream parlour. I didn't know that a magical community would have something of this like I see back home.  
  
" Mum, Dad, can we go see that ice cream parlour?" I asked, eager to see what it would look like.  
  
" Sure Lily," Mum replied as we all walked out the doors with Moonlight in her cage.  
  
So together we walked on to the busy looking ice cream parlour. I could see three boys eating outside. One had messy black hair and piercing blue eyes. The second also had jet-black hair and brown eyes. The last one had a tired look in his eyes that the others, who all had mischievous glints in their eyes. This boy had brown hair with brown eyes. All of them were laughing and you could sense much merriment.   
  
" You go ahead, here is some money. Mum and I want to look at some of these shops," Dad said, smiling eagerly to explore the magical community.  
  
" All right," I cried, walking up to the ice cream parlour.  
  
Author's note: Well do you like it? I hope so. I know this is supposed to be James/ Lily love/hate, but I want some introduction to this. Please review! I hope this is longer, for I admit my previous one was brief. Review! Please! I beg you.  



End file.
